Darkness
by Divell
Summary: Kenny McCormick: teatral, misterioso, cruel y déspota. Un vampiro que no respeta normas que no sean las suyas, un ente sobrenatural que se guía por los caprichos al hacer su camino en la noche eterna.


**_01\. Inicio_**

—Los neonatos siempre luchan por conservar la humanidad.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los carmesís. Él estaba sentado, relajándose en su silla de cuero de respaldo ancho y alto. Los adornos dorados le daban el porte de un trono. Un príncipe de la oscuridad, en más de un sentido eso era. La luz de las velas y de la chimenea se reflejaba en su piel pálida, confiriéndole por momentos un aspecto casi humano.

—Cada muerte es un paso más cerca de la bestia —agregó.

El rubio se retorció, llenando la pieza del ruido del tintinear de las cadenas, el cual se sumó a crepitar del fuego creando una sinfonía naturalmente hermosa.

—¿Puedes sentirla? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia él—. Royendo, rasguñando, rasgando lo que queda de tu humanidad para tomar el control.

Se agachó, tocando su pecho desnudo con sus largos dedos blancos. Sintió la garra filosa cortando su piel.

—Cada vez es más difícil luchar contra ella. Ese viejo toreador te lo dijo, ¿verdad? La resistencia natural de un _cainita_ contra la bestia nunca se detiene. Es el precio a pagar los que han despertado. Lo que Lilith busca calmar con sexo… lo que tu especie busca calmar en la sangre.

Le contempló, esta vez con un gesto pensativo, quizá tratando de comprobar que efecto tenían en él sus palabras.

—Hay otro camino, Kenneth. Un camino en el que podrás dar rienda suelta a tu naturaleza, sin preocuparte más por la bestia. Imagínalo: todo ese poder completamente liberado. No más maldición de del clan, no más miedo a perderte a ti mismo cuando matas para alimentarte.

Un brillo excitado titiló en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Esos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre que lo alimentaba, desde hacía ya un año.

¿Un año…? Parecía mucho más tiempo desde la última vez que caminó por las calles de Roma bajo el cálido sol mediterráneo. Un año desde que había cantado por última vez ante un público aristocrático con su voz de barítono.

Pero su _sire_ , el Toreador al cual su canto había impresionado lo suficiente como para pretender convertirlo en uno más de los miembros de su orquesta inmortal, ahora estaba muerto. Este otro vampiro, el enigmático hombre de piel pálida y ojos rojos, le había _diablerizado_.

Pudo haberle matado en ese momento. Pero prefirió secuestrarle. Llevarle al _Palazzo_ que tenía en Viena, encadenarle y matarlo de sed hasta que la necesidad de Vitae era tal que no podía evitar matar a los pobres desgraciados con los que le alimentaba; incrementando con ello el poder de la bestia.

—¿Mi naturaleza?

Él sonrió.

—La naturaleza que tu especie tanto se niega a abrazar. De allí el conflicto eterno con la bestia.

Se incorporó, dio media vuelta y volvió a su silla de cuero.

—Tu _sire_ era estúpido. Centrado en el arte, embobado por la música, los lienzos y la arquitectura. De haber podido, habría abrazado al mismo Miguel Ángel.

Hizo una mueca.

—Un sodomita que pintaba arte sacro. Ah, esos Papas son realmente ciegos.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el rubio.

—Dejó tantas lagunas en aquello que deberían saber todos los de tu clase. La propia historia de la estirpe de Caín.

¿La estirpe de Caín?

Sonrió, al notar que había captado su atención.

—Canto de los días antiguos —comenzó a entonar, con una voz melodiosa de tenor—, de Caín el más antiguo padre…

Caín asesinó a Abel, lo más amado de su vida, trayendo la furia de Dios. Repudiado y maldito, vagó por la tierra de Nod. Encontró a Lilith quien, como él, una vez tuvo frío, y no hubo ropas para cubrirla; tuvo hambre, y no hubo comida para alimentarla; estaba triste, y no hubo quien la consolara. Pero Lilith había despertado, entonces pudo procurarse ropa, alimentos y el consuelo. Así que Caín también quiso ser despertado. Lilith se negó, mas él le convenció. Y pasaron las noches, y en cada una de ellas un ángel fue a verle. Ofrecieron indulto, perdón y la misericordia de Aquel en lo alto. Caín les rechazó. Nadie salvo él podría indultarle por su pecado; no por Dios vendría el perdón; no era la misericordia del Todopoderoso la que buscaba. Él mismo obtendría el indulto, el perdón y la misericordia de su propia conciencia; porque de él era el crimen más atroz, de su hermano era la sangre derramada por su propia mano en el altar del sacrificio. Y por cada negativa al Padre, los ángeles lanzaron contra él una nueva maldición. La comida se volvió ceniza, la tierra no le dio más frutos, el calor del fuego le lastimaba, el sol le volvía la espalda y la noche era todo cuanto conocería desde ese día. Despertó entonces y buscó la sangre. Y la sangre tenía poder. Abandonó a Lilith y fue en busca de la redención por su propia mano, y no por la del Creador.

—No por Dios —dijo su carcelero, ya sin entonar la música— es que tu especie encontrara el perdón, el indulto y la misericordia.

Volvió a levantarse, y caminó hacia él.

—Pero hay otro que puede ofrecer un camino distinto a la redención de Caín, o a la redención de Dios. Hay otro que puede erradicar a la bestia. Sólo necesitas pedírmelo, y mi padre escuchara.

¿Su padre? ¿Quién era su padre? Y entonces lo notó. Damien no era humano, pero tampoco un vampiro. Y aun así, había robado el poder de su _sire_. Aunque a él no le había matado, ¿por qué?

—Mi padre tiene sus propios planes, Kenneth, y tú estás en ellos.

Cerró los ojos. La bestia era cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Damien sonrió.

—Pronto… —dijo—. No falta mucho para que llegue nuestra hora.


End file.
